The Playlist
by mythofreak97
Summary: Every song has a story behind it and these songs are no diffrent.
1. Sparks Fly

Sparks Fly

When the doctor told me I was pregnant, I refused to believe it. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. But I knew it was. My period had always been pretty regular, so it not happening was a clue that something was wrong. But that wasn't the real reason I knew. I could just feel that baby's heart beating along with mine. So the doctor was just confirming what I already knew, but just didn't want to believe. And with Percy missing,

What would I do? The doctor started to talk about options, but I stopped her when she got to abortion. It would be wrong to do that without Percy here. I'm going to be the best damn mom ever. Gods, I miss him so much. It's true you know. When they say "When you kiss your true love, sparks fly." Very true indeed.

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless that should  
Send me running but  
I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of_

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something  
You find I'm even better than  
You imagined I would be  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world, but with you  
I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently  
But I really wish you would

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

I'll run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go wild  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me  
It's just wrong enough to make it feel right  
And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'm captivated by you baby like a fireworks show

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

Sparks fly, oh baby smile  
And the sparks fly


	2. You're not sorry

"What were you thinking?" Chiron shouted at me. Me and Jason were sitting in Chiron's office, while he was stomping around in a rage. "Don't answer that! I know exactly what were you thinking! You thought I'd be "fun", right? You thought it would never happen to you, right! Well, it did happen, Annabeth, and now look where you put us!" "I'm sorry Chiron. I…" I stammered before he cut me off. "No! You're not sorry! You're sorry you got pregnant, but not that you did it in the first place! Well, I hope you're happy, because you're off the quest!" "You can't do that!" I shouted. "I can and I just did!" "Can I talk to her alone for a sec?" Jason asked. "Fine! Just fine! Get kicked out of my own office!" Chiron shouted as he stomped out.

_You're Not Sorry_

_All this time I was wasting  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down  
And it's taking me this long  
Baby but I figured you out  
And you're thinking we'll be fine again  
But not this time around_

_You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore_

And you can say that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, no, no

Looking so innocent  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold

And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cause it's worked each time before

But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore

And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh

You had me falling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright  
But I watched all of it fade

So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
No, oh, no, oh, no oh  
Whoa, no, no


	3. Forever and Always

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." I sighed after Chiron left the room. "How could have been worse?" Jason looked at me skeptically. "Um… you're right. It couldn't have been worse." Jason chuckled. "I've always liked that about you Annabeth. Always ready with sarcasm." We sat there silently for a few minutes, breathing in the awkwardness like oxygen. Suddenly I blurted out "He's the sweetest guy you could ever meet." Jason started to say something but I cut him off. "When I met him, I felt like I'd always known him." I snorted, "But I'd always thought we'd just be stuck in the "best friends" phase. He was just so clueless! But on his birthday… we fell in love and… I want to be with him forever." "He sounds like a great guy." "He is." I said wistfully, when suddenly I was struck with a great idea. "I know how to show just how great he is." I said as we walked out of the room.

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me_

this thing is breaking down, we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby, what happened? Please tell me  
'Cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said, forever and always  
Oh, oh

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest  
That made you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure

So here's to everything, coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute  
[ From: .net/read/t/taylor-swift-lyrics/forever-&]  
But I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, oh

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so  
Oh, oh

Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?

'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always


End file.
